The Just King
by Window2MySoul
Summary: There are four thrones, four sovereigns, four crowns. Magnificent, Gentle, Valiant...and Just...


A/N: This is actually a story that I wrote quite a while ago but I didn't really like what I had before so I rewrote it. It is not that changed but there are a fairly decent amount of changes so enjoy!

* * *

It was always the same thing, the same thought: that High King Peter is truly magnificent. It _is_ a hard statement to contradict for his dashing good looks and sharp mind leads Narnia well in her Golden Age. And do not forget that it is the reason that he is chased by all the eligible ladies of lands near and far. There is also Queen Susan; she is stunning, beautiful beyond compare. Her quiet calming tones make one feel as if everything would be alright, even in the most dire of situations. Knights, princes, lords, and kings from all lands come to ask for her hand, or, perhaps, merely just to get a glimpse of the fair Queen. And let us not forget the youngest: Queen Lucy. She is not as elegant or graceful as her older sister, but she is something else all together. With her bright smile-and she had one for everybody-she can charm even the rudest of ambassadors. Her cheerful ways and natural beauty is what makes Queen Lucy the pride and joy of Narnia.

And then there is King Edmund the Just. He is quiet, brooding, when first met. It is because of this that he seems diffident. Oh, but he is not, no, King Edmund is anything but diffident, his subjects know that. He is his title: Just. This Edmund is a whole different person from the boy who came to Narnia, not but a few winters before. He has the scars to prove it; scars received in defending his countries' honor. There is one particular scar on his chest, a puncture wound, an icy cold reminder of his past. A dark past that you can see haunts him still, if you look deep in his dark, thoughtful eyes. Tales of his betrayal, though long ago, continue to reach the ears of those in the surrounding lands. It is because of this that newly visiting noblemen will always think the same thing: that King Edmund is simply quiet because he not want be there. That perchance, he is still a traitor at heart. However, King Edmund simply smiles at these men with his knowing smirk-a look that makes one feel like he is looking into your soul. And when he speaks, it is with such conviction- filled with no judgment and with extreme fairness- that these visiting men realize that those days are done and past.

Indeed, Edmund has come a long way from the angst filled, angry boy he was in Spare Oom. His trials and tribulations have made him a wonderful judge. He never lets personal issues or his temper to get it the way, nor does he make rash decisions based on one side of the story. Unlike his brother, whose fits of rage are terrifying, Edmund does not let his temper blind him. Instead of shouting, his voice becomes quiet, and cold. His anger is intense, focused; all which makes him a force to be reckoned with in battle. But in those rare cases where his rage overpowers even him, it is a frightening sight, one you do not want to be near.

Because of all that he has gone through, it becomes easy to forget he is still a child, they are all still children. But those who reside in Cair Paravel know this very well. He, and his brother's, joyful shouts and loud laughter are a constant in the palace, reminding those that hear that, while they are Kings, they are still young. Nevertheless, when it comes down to business, Edmund is centered, ready to take on whatever is being thrown his way. By being King, he has been forced to find himself, and as a result of that, has become Just. Not only do his people come to him with their troubles, but his siblings have learnt to too.

For, when Lucy is sad, which is not often but does happen, he will be the one to cheer her up, to make her laugh and have her eyes sparkle once more with innocence and joy. And when Susan is annoyed at Peter chasing any suitor that she might actually like, she will talk to Edmund, and though he secretly agrees with his older brother, he will not say. And of course there is Peter. They are brothers to the end, as close as two souls can get; how could they not after everything they've been through together? Edmund is Peter's shield, for in battle, whenever Peter is not paying attention (or 'being a stupid heroic prat,' as Edmund would always exclaim later) and the enemy will come close to harming the High King, Edmund will always be there, to keep his brother out of harm's way. If it meant himself getting hurt, which it often did resulting in Edmund needing Lucy's cordial more often then the rest, than so be it. Edmund is the silent pillar which Narnia leans on, but he does not strive for recognition, he is actually happier when no one knows what he has done. He had seen too much in his short time with the White Witch, he had suffered more than he should have at such a tender age. But it has made him grateful to be loved, and it is why Edmund shares his love, with not only his siblings, but his country, his family.

* * *

A/N: I don't know why I rewrote this, but I thought it needed some fixing. Thank you to anyone who has reviewed and faved this and for new readers, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
